


Don't walk forwards, don't be silly, you're the heel they call Achilles'

by Blossomdriver



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Game: Destiny 2: Season Of The Dawn, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Osiris gets a visit from an old acquaintance.
Relationships: Osiris & Exo Stranger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Don't walk forwards, don't be silly, you're the heel they call Achilles'

Osiris still stands with his back to the Sundial. The constant humming from the Machine made for background noise to block out the raging war between the Vex and Cabal outside the Sundial’s protective barrier.

Saint-14 might have been saved from his untimely demise within the Infinite Forest. The Warlock's work was far from over.

The Red Legion were still wreaking havoc across the time streams of Mercury. Though every time he looked, those numbers were dwindling day by day.

He couldn't expect anything less from how persistent the Guardians are.

In a second, something in the air shifts. As if someone is unwinding the threads that held him together.

It didn't come from the pull of Past, Present, and Future Mercury that laid adjacent on either end of the Sundial. He had grown accustomed to that feeling rather quickly in the early runs of the machine.

No, this was as if something stepped purely out of thin air. And the feeling is over before he can fully take in the experience.

"So it's true," A voice spoke, one that Osiris was quick to recognize. A ghost of a smile spreads over his lips, even if it does go unseen under his cowl.

"It has been some time since I've seen you, assistant." He curls his hands around the Vex cubes, watching as they disappeared.

Osiris questioned if "assistant" was the proper name to call her now. Counting how long it was since either of them spoke, let alone seen each other. Perhaps maybe to her, it was only a quarter of the time it was for Osiris.

But the Warlock doesn't have time to calculate his theory for the sound of footsteps pulls him back to the present.

The Exo Stranger walks around the base of the Sundial, studying the machine. “I hear Saint-14 returns to the Tower.” She says, still not moving her optics from the device.

“Yes, the Young Wolf continues to astound me,” There was a hint of a smile in his words. “Able to succeed where I had failed countless times.”

“What will you do once the Cabal threat has been taken care of?” She stops abruptly, turning her attention to Past Mercury. The translucent barrier warping the landscape enough that the Exo Stranger could partially see the silhouette of the Vex and Cabal.

“I will return once more to the Infinite Forest, As for the Sundial,” The Warlock cranes his neck to stare at the machine. “It has served its purpose and I can’t harbor it falling into the wrong hands again," A pause as she shifts the weight of his feet. "my course of action is to dismantle it.”

The Exo Stranger doesn't have anything to say, at least not right now. Thousands upon thousands question rattle around in her mind but she keeps a tight lip. There were time and places for these questions, and time is something she has plenty of.

"Have you seen anything?" The Question gets her head to turn to look at the Warlock for the first time this entire visit. "No, nothing that I spotted has changed."

"Good," Osiris pulls out the Vex cubes once more. "There was a worry that what I've done would drastically change things," He told himself if things were to change, he would deal with the consequences as they came along in due time.

"It was good to see you again, Elsie." The Exo Stranger turns away from Osiris. "You should stop by more," The Exiled Warlock adds on.

"Here I was under the impression that you weren't thrilled about visitors?" She said, shifting the weight onto her right foot, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have changed since then, my friend," His eyes soften for a moment. "The Young Wolf has helped in that regard as well."

The Exo Stranger gives him a smile. Perhaps when she can, she'll visit him again.

And she has time.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me much longer to finish.
> 
> Title is from Sundial by Lemon Demon


End file.
